


Hunts by Starlight

by macgyvershe



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Finding Love, Love, Mary Sue, nearly losing love, some mild sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Okay, this was done 32 years ago. I still think it's not too bad. It is totally a Mary Sue thing. I am Basque/Apache, have done massage therapy, do practice Tai Chi. Yeah, that's me in there. And there is a lot of sexual innuendo. But mostly it's fun. And a mild bit of sex too. Nothing too terrible. Hope you enjoy. I would love to hear your comments.





	Hunts by Starlight

Mac leaned hard on his Canadian crutches. He’d hoped that a brief walk in the night air would lessen the pain in his injured right knee, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. He was in the park, three blocks from home, and his knee was telling him that he’d never make it back. There was a park bench up ahead: if he could just make it there? Just a few more meters, MacGyver, he thought to himself.

There! He made the transition from standing to sitting without too much discomfort.

“Man, that hurts like…” He looked up for the briefest moment, and a figure in the moonlight caught his eye. She was moving in slow motion, her movements fluid and unbelievably soft. Yet there was a definite strength to her activity. Mac recognized the patterns – Tai Chi. He knew the different postures from watching elderly men and women moving through them in China Town. What made this so unusual was that the woman doing the Tai Chi was definitely Native American. Her dark skin, long, straight black hair, and distinctive features spoke eloquently of that strong heritage.

He watched her for a long time as she went from posture to posture, finished and began again. It was soothing, watching her. Finally, she finished her last set and stopped in one position. She looked like she was riding a horse. Mac glanced at his watch and timed the hold. She stayed in the posture for over twenty minutes.

“Boy, that’s pretty good,” Mac whispered to himself.

She stood and turned towards him. Her stealthy strides brought her to his side.

“Evening, ma’am. I didn’t mean to disturb your meditations.”

A smile brightened her face.

“You were an added highlight to my meditations,” she said, her eyes gently examining him. 

“Your knee will not let you sleep?”

He touched the high-tech brace that supported his damaged joint.

“Yeah, I was hoping a little walk in the night air would ease the pain a bit.”

She knelt next to him and looked straight into his eyes.

“May I remove the brace and touch the knee?”

“Sure.” There was no hesitation in his reply.

Slowly, she unfastened the stiff Velcro closures that held the brace in place and laid the device on the ground. She began touching the knee and the musculature that supported it.

“Your hands are hot,” Mac ventured.

“My Chi is strong tonight.”

Her small hands were unusually strong. The stiff, sore muscles loosened and relaxed at her powerful touch.

“This area is the main cause of your pain,” she said, indicating a spot just above the knee and to the sides. “I can help but the first moment will be painful. It will feel like I am shoving an ice pick into your leg, but the pain will pass immediately and it will feel much better afterward.”

“At this stage, I’m willing to try anything.”

She pressed firmly and Mac had to stifle a cry of pain. It did hurt like an ice pick, but as she had said, only briefly.

Mac was sweating now. He unzipped his jacket and looked down at the woman who was now gently massaging his knee.

“You know that feels better all ready. I don’t know how to thank you….Ms.?”

She said her name and he knew he’d never be able to pronounce it.

“In English it means, Hunts by Starlight. So Hunts Starlight. And you are very welcome?”

“MacGyver. My friends just call me Mac. Please call me Mac.”

“You are welcome, Mac. My friends call me Hunts.”

“That’s an unusual name.”

“I am Basque and Apache,” she replied.

“Wow, two pretty independent peoples. I take it you couldn’t sleep tonight either?”

This is not my home. I miss the San Francisco Bay fog and ocean breezes. You should walk home now, but without the brace. I will accompany you. You can lean on me.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate your help.”

She gathered up his brace and right crutch and took her place at his side.

“It’s this way.” He started toward home, leaning on her and bearing only a slight amount of weight on the injured joint.

“This feels pretty good, Hunts.”

“You have injured your knee many times before.”

“Ice hockey when I was young. Hang gliding about ten years ago, and last week I hit a submerged rock while snowboarding.”

They were at the house now. Mac pulled out his keys and opened the door. Hunts guided him to the couch and settled him into its comfort. She elevated his leg, pulling a hassock over and under his leg for support.  
“I can’t thank you enough. Say, would you be interested in some hot cocoa? I made a fresh batch just before I left on my walk. I can heat it up for you?” 

He made as if to stand.

“Thank you, I’d like some: but let me get it. You should stay off that for a while.” She wandered into the kitchen.

“There are cups in the cupboard, upper left hand side.”

She found the pan of cocoa and set it back on the stove, lit it and retrieved cups and placed them close. Returning to Mac she sat next to him on the couch.

“How long have you been practicing?” Mac said as he removed his jacket.

“Ten years,” she said pulling her windbreaker off. An object fell from her pocket and Mac retrieved it. It was a very old Swiss Army knife. It was well worn and much used, but still in fine condition.

“You dropped this.”

“Thanks. You have a nice place, Mac. I can tell that these are bachelor quarters: no frilly things, just simple and utilitarian.”

“Yeah, most times it’s okay, but on a night like tonight…it’s a little too simple and utilitarian.”

She got up, went to the kitchen and took the pan from the fire, pouring two steaming cups of cocoa. She brought the cups back to the couch.

“A man of your beauty and intelligence, you don’t lack for friends or lovers?”

Mac flushed a little at the compliment.

“Well, I do have a boat load of friends, but the lover department is sort of taking applications right now.”

“I am glad to hear that,” she said as she sat next to him and handed him his cup.

He smiled at her over the brim of the cup. She smiled back invitingly.

“This is good. What is in it?”

“MacGyver’s special blend of cocoa and coffee ice cream. I don’t drink coffee, but I do love coffee ice cream.”

“It is delicious, as I’m sure its creator is.”

Mac sat his cup down on the end table. He brought his hand up to brush the long hair away from her face.

“Would you like me to French braid that hair back for you? If you sat between my legs, I could do it up for you, no problem.”

“That is a good idea. It might get in the way later.”

She slid in between his legs and sat straight up. The length of her hair ran down to the small of her back.

Mac ran his fingers through the long, luxurious strands. His heart was racing: he knew that this night held great promise. The pain in his leg was receding into the background.

“Hmmm. That feels good,” she said as he sectioned the hair off and began braiding it. “Not many men would take the time to learn to braid hair.”

“I was a good Eagle Scout,” he said proudly. “And taking good care of a woman has always been my pleasure.”

He finished the braid as Hunts offered him a scrunchie.

“Thank you, Mac,” she said as she got up, turned, and gave him a loving kiss upon his lips.

Mac gathered his courage and embraced her…then gave her a second kiss that burned holes in the night.

When they both came up for air, it was suddenly extremely warm in the apartment. Mac looked into the dark passion of her eyes and felt the heat of desire fill him. His own burning made his heart even bolder.

“Let me love you?” He whispered into her ear as he nibbled at the tender flesh of her neck.

“In three weeks,” she replied.

“What?” Mac looked into those same smoldering eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said yes, in three weeks.”

“O….kay. What’s going to happen now?”

“Now, I would like your permission to attend to your health in general and your knee specifically. You are on leave from your normal work, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to get this knee to mend, and it hasn’t been cooperating for months now.”

“Well, I can help with massage, herbs and general TLC, but I will have to be here with you most of the time. I can call work and arrange the time off. I am an adjutant for a director in the communications industry, sort of a troubleshooter. Once you are better, when your chi is strong, then I think you and I will set the world on fire. Are you willing, Mac?’

“Are you always this shy, or is it just this affect I’m having on you?”

“Both.” She gave him a knowing smile. She ruffled his already ruffled hair. “Nothing happens, but that it was meant to happen. We always have options.”

“I think I want to find out what it feels like when we set the world on fire. If the last few minutes were any indication, then I wouldn’t miss out on the future for the world. The land lines on the table behind you.”

She made a call. He could tell she was soothing out some irate feelings, but she seemed really good at that. Finally, she hung up the phone and turned toward him.

“Well, Doctor. What do you have planned for me?”

“First I want you to take a nice hot bath.”

“Bath tub’s upstairs, but I’m not real good at getting in and out of it right now.”

“I’ll help you.”

MacGyver looked a little pained at the prospect.

“I’m a confirmed lover. Shy shouldn’t apply to me anymore.”

“I guess you’ve got this all figured out.”

“No, I just keep making it up as I go along.”

He had to smile. Was he looking at a mirror image of himself?

“Okay, then, Doctor Hunts. I’m ready, willing and very able to surrender to your desires.”

“I love a man who surrenders.” That heavenly smile of hers lit her face. She helped him up the stairs to the master bedroom. They got him undressed and into a hot, steamy tub of bath water. Hunts then retired to the bedroom while Mac soaked.

“What are you doing out there, Hunts?”

“Making the bed up.”

“Sounds good to me!” he yelled back. “You know, I’m feeling better all ready.”

“That’s good.”

MacGyver sighed deeply and enjoyed the soothing warmth. He was feeling better, he really was. The pain hadn’t been excruciating, but it was constant and relentless. Hunts was the answer to his prayers. It was always easier to bear the hard times with a good companion/almost lover.

“You ready to get out?” She queried as she entered the bathroom with a large beach towel in hand.

“I’m yours.” He gave a theatrical flair by bowing from the waist. His dampened, dark, honey-gold hair scattered water droplets everywhere.

“Good. I’ve always wanted a wet, handsome man of my very own – much better than dark chocolate.”

“Non-fattening too,” he emphasized.

With her help, he dried off and made it back to the bed. Hunts had built a little nest of sorts with pillows and towels. He could lie comfortably on his stomach, his head supported as if he were on a massage table.

“That’s pretty clever,” he commented as she positioned him on the bed.“Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I haven’t been able to get a man pregnant yet. Been trying for decades, and it just doesn’t seem to work.”

“Yeah, I can see were that would be a toughie.” Mac smirked and made himself comfortable in Hunt’s makeshift arrangement.

She covered his lower body with a fresh towel and then straddled him. He could hear her rubbing her hands together warming them. When her hands did touch his back they were hot and oily.

“Where did you get massage oil at this time of night?”

“I always carry some with me. You’d be surprised what people will do for a good rub.” There was a confidence in her voice that he’d come to appreciate.

Gliding with ease on his sore muscles, Hunts started at the base of his spine and worked up to his shoulders. 

“Oh, man, you’re good. Where did you learn how do to this? I can see why people like it. I’d do anything…” Mac caught himself. “I guess you can get just about anyone to do just about anything after you’ve….”

“Worked my magic? Yes, it’s a potent persuader and I know how to persuade.”

Mac sighed and made happy noises as she continued.

She was tireless; her strong hands seemed to know where all the tight spots were. He’d thought that it would be hard to keep from getting an erection with her so close and he so hot for her, but now he felt himself drifting in and out of sleep.

“I hope I’m not drooling onto the pillows,” he said sleepily.

Hunts worked Mac’s entire body, giving his hands and feet extra attention and finishing with his face and scalp. It was heaven. Her touch was gentle and he could barely keep awake anymore. He felt her move away and felt the towels and pillows being pulled away. Heard the familiar click of the bedside lamps as they were turned off. He turned on his side to get more comfortable as a warm body slipped into the bed and curled up around him. Mac felt warm and content. He slept as he hadn’t slept for months, a sleep so deep that nothing could possibly wake him.

The morning sun was attempting to shine through the Venetian blinds. Mac woke up in bed alone. The area beside him was still warm. He rolled over onto her ‘side’ and smelled Hunts’ unique scent…intoxicating. He buried his nose in the sheets and soaked up the fragrance – vanilla with a hint of gardenia. He suddenly had the urge to spring out of bed. Throwing the covers off, he sat up, swung his legs out and onto the floor. He felt great, just great. He stood, but the weakened right knee wasn’t ready yet. It gave and he fell. Caught off guard, Mac hit his head on the bedside stand as he fell. It knocked some of the sense out of him and he landed with a limp thud on the floor. He wasn’t unconscious but he wasn’t all there either. He heard footsteps on the stairs as someone took them two at a time. Then there was a terrible exhalation of air at the door.

“No!” Hunt’s voice pierced his semi-conscious state.

She was on the floor lifting his inert body up and cradling him in her arms, rocking back and forth, sobbing. Her normal calm composure was replaced by the emotional state of a frightened child.

“Hunts, Hunts. I’m okay.” He had to squirm quite a bit to get her to notice that he was still among the living.

“Mac, oh Mac. You scared the life out of me.” She was starting to return to the Hunts that he knew. Yet he felt her deep need and he sat up and took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

They stayed that way, comforting one another, until she pulled away from him and looked sheepishly into his eyes.

“Sorry, an old memory still haunts me.” She was apologetic and almost, dare Mac say, embarrassed?

“You want to talk about this over breakfast?” He offered, knowing he might be treading on her personal thin ice.

“Sugar!” She stood up fast and ran downstairs. “Breakfast!” he heard her say as she hit the landing, running.

Mac sniffed the air, no telltale smell of burning food. He got up off the floor, this time being very careful of the knee, and drew on his robe. Gingerly, he made his way downstairs.

What greeted him was the aroma of a great breakfast. Hunts was pulling something out of the oven. He had made it down the stairs all right, holding to the railing, but getting from the foot of the stairs to the kitchen was another matter.

“Could I possibly get a hand, Hunts? Did we catch breakfast in time?”

“Yes and yes.” She beamed a broad grin and came to collect him, helping him to the kitchen table. The oven-baked omelet smelled delicious.

They ate and it was all so familiar and comfortable.

“So you really can do everything but get a man pregnant,” Mac said as he set his napkin down near his plate.

“Do you want to talk now? I’m a good listener, or you can tell me it’s none of my business.”

She looked down at her plate. When she looked up again, her eyes were moist.

“When I was ten,” she began, “I lost my father. I have to pull out pictures of him now to remember what he looked like. It’s been that long and sometimes it’s like yesterday.

“My mother was cooking breakfast. My sisters and brother were playing in the next room. When my mother and I heard a noise from the upstairs bedroom, my mother sent me up to see what my father had dropped. He was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. It was a coronary thrombosis. They said he was dead before he hit the floor. I didn’t cry. I had to become an adult to help my mother out. It was a long ordeal. We were very close, my dad and I. Suddenly, when I saw you on the floor, it was happening all over again and this time I had to cry.”

Mac held out his arms to her, and Hunts came into his embrace.

“I lost my father and grandmother in an automobile accident when I was pretty young too.” He took a deep breath before he could continue. “It still hurts to think about it. I still miss them both terribly.”

He held her tightly and they stayed that way for a long time. Mac then held Hunts at arm’s length.

“You know you’re beautiful, even when you’re sad, but I think I like it better when you’re happy. What makes you happy?”

They went walking on the beach. The overcast skies were threatening rain; but for now, it was temperate and enjoyable. Mac had his brace on but the crutches were useless in the sand. So he leaned on Hunts and they made their way down the nearly empty beach, the blowing wind invigorating their walk.

“It’s going to rain soon. It’ll be a nice day to be inside, next to the fire and making…”

“Corn bread muffins?” She offered.

“I was thinking of other things.” He tried to keep from laughing.

“Oatmeal, walnut cookies?” She said innocently.

“You are a woman of infinite patience.” MacGyver felt the first drops of afternoon rain.

“And you are quietly human.” Her manner was intense. “I knew you would be someone that I would want to know, intimately.”

She gave up a kiss that turned way too passionate.

“You sure we can’t renegotiate our date with destiny?” He was holding her tightly.

She let her balance go and they both fell backward into the soft sand. Mac rolled on top of her.

“You don’t want to do it on the sand. It gets everywhere and into everything. And you don’t know where this sand has been!” she scolded him as she started laughing. He had to have revenge so he started searching for her ticklish spot.

“Oh, no you don’t.” She struggled to get out from under him and just managed to wiggle free. Hunts rolled away and stood, taunting him from afar by sticking her tongue out at him.

“Come over here and do that.” He flung a few errant seashells at her. She ducked and bobbed trying to stay ahead of his assault.

“Come and make me.” She ran in little circles around him, knowing that he was helpless to do so.

He got up on his good knee and tried to stand on the bad one. It gave under his weight, and he let out a cry of pain and lay on the sand holding his injured leg.

“Oh, Mac.” Hunts came quickly to his side and easily she was captured.

“Why you devious, little….”

“I’ve got you now,” Mac laughed. 0“Don’t even THINK about trying to escape.” He put his full weight upon her and planted a wet kiss on her mouth.

She struggled, and they both laughed and rolled in the sand.

“Is everything all right here?” a deep, male voice interrupted their playtime. A ranger doing beach patrol stood over them.

Mac sat up, getting off Hunts.

“Yeah, we were just having a little fun.”

“Might I suggest that this type of horseplay be reserved for a different venue. The teenagers up on the ridge are starting to take notes.”

Mac and Hunts looked up to the ridge that over looked their position. A group of young people waved at them. Mac and Hunts waved back with embarrassed looks on their faces.

“Let’s move it along, people.” The ranger admonished the teens. “This isn’t a show and tell.”

“We’ll be on our way too.” Hunts told the ranger as she gathered MacGyver up from the sand.

“Thank you.” The ranger commented as he continued down the beach.

The rain started pouring down. Mac and Hunts would be very wet by the time they got back to the Rover, but they had a great time getting there.

They burst into the houseboat and onto their favorite couch. Hunts headed for the second floor.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Mac made a vain attempt to grab her. She faked him out and was up the stairs in a blink.

“I’m going to draw your bath.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, I’m already all wet.”

Mac gave up. He made his way up the staircase and into the master bedroom. Once there he took off all the wet, sandy clothing and slipped into his robe. He was walking much better now. The baths, the massages, the good company, it was all making a difference in his health and his life. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched as she dumped stuff into the hot bath water.

“Do I look like a beaver to you?”

She turned to gaze up at him. She had lit the candles in the room and was throwing a bag of leaves and twigs into the water.

“Turn off the light off for me, will you?”

“To hear is to obey.” He hit the switch, and the candles positioned close to the mirrors lit the room dramatically.

“Nice,” Mac offered.

“Your bath awaits, dear sir.” She motioned him in. Disrobing, he entered the hot water.

“What are these twigs all about?”

“Herbs. Just soak until the water starts to cool.”

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, when MacGyver put his arm around her and drew her onto his lap and into a very tender, long and passionate kiss.

“If you keep kissing me like that the water will never get cold.”

“Why don’t you join me? You’re pretty wet now anyway.”

She hoisted herself back onto the side of the tub and then stood, dripping water onto the floor.

“Okay. I surrender to the moment.” She removed her soggy clothing and slipped into the hot water with him. The candlelight flickered on the walls and danced in their eyes, as they kissed, hugged, fondled and caressed.

“The water is getting cold,” she confessed. “And I think something’s coming up.”

Mac giggled into the last kiss. “I have absolutely no control over that, none what-so-ever.”

“Yeah, right.” Hunts pulled the plug on the bath and got out of the tub. She adjusted the temperature of the water and turned the shower on.

“Where are you going now?” Mac stood on his own and began rinsing off his ‘twigs’.

“To get the bed ready for your next massage. This one will be a little deeper than the last.”

MacGyver watched her leave and turned back to his shower. He’d accepted his role as patient and friend. While part of him longed to be her lover, other places in him enjoyed her company. He’d never felt this way before, centered and happy.Was this what love felt like? Was this real love?

As he dried off, she jumped into the shower. They both met back at the bed. She had a towel wrapped tightly about her hair. Slipping into a short robe she started working on him. It took her nearly two hours to complete the full body massage. When she finally lay down next to MacGyver, she was spent.

“Tired,” she whispered.

“You worked hard, you should rest.”

“You okay?”

“My leg’s throbbing pretty good, but I think I’ll live.”

“You better.” She yawned and Mac yawned too.

“Thank you,” he said as he put his arms around her and snuggled close.

“You’re welcome. You just needed a little love.”

“You’ve given me more than just a little love. Much more.”

“You deserve to be loved.” Hunts drifted off to sleep.

9-_-) 

Mac drew her even closer, pulled the comforter up around them both, and thought about her last words. He thought about how Hunts had affected his life – her closeness, comfort. He couldn’t remember being so comfortable with anyone so quickly.

“I do deserve to be loved.” He spoke the words for the first time in his life.

Then a tendril of fear crossed his mind. What happens in three weeks? What happens when she has to go back to her life and I have to return to mine? He didn’t want to think about it, but there it was. In a short period of time, he’d grown accustomed to her, and the thought of losing her made him feel…afraid.

“You’re tired,” he berated himself. “Get some rest and quit worrying about the future.”

He closed his eyes and slept soundly.

When he awoke, near dawn, he was alone. The bed was cold where she had slept, and there was no early morning breakfast smell coming from downstairs. MacGyver shivered, and he knew the chill came from his heart.

MacGyver sat up in bed, slipping his feet onto the floor. The crinkle of paper sounded beneath him. Picking up the paper, he found her note to him. He must have pushed it off the bed while he slept.

It read:

Mac, I’m sorry. Work called about 1AM this morning. A minor ‘end of the world’ incident has taken place at one of our events, and I have to run in and do some damage control. I should be back home by about 10AM. If I can’t make it by that time, I’ll call you. I love you, Hunts.

A pang of guilt ran through him. How could he have ever doubted her? He read the note over and over again. ‘I’ll be back home…I love you.’ MacGyver felt this warm glow inside that banished the doubt and fear that he’d felt before. He placed the note in the drawer of his bedside stand and stepped into the bathroom.

His despair when he had thought she was gone without a word. His joy when he found she hadn’t. There was no getting around it. He cared for this woman, and he needed to tell her his feelings. He hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to anyone for a long time.

“You have to be brave, MacGyver.” He spoke to himself as he gazed into the mirror while shaving. “You can’t let this relationship just drift away like so many before. This is something special. If you lose her, you lose….”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. He promised himself he would be brave. He couldn’t lose her, he wouldn’t.

Dressing, he went downstairs, pulled in the morning paper. Checked his email. Puttered around the kitchen. He had all the fixings for a good breakfast, but he didn’t want to eat just yet. He waited, thinking he’d fix them both something when she got home.

The hours dragged by. He found himself pacing on his crutches, checking the clock. The house seemed so quiet without her. Her dry sense of humor was close to his own. She had teased him mercilessly, but behind the teasing was a strong promise of pleasure. Hunts showed her love in so many different ways. He had to admit now that he’d felt loved since she had come into his life.

He’d thought seriously about her decision just last night. If they had become lovers when they had first met, things might have turned out differently. His physical and mental state had improved a hundred percent in just the last two weeks that they had been together; he knew she had made the right choice for both of them.

He looked up at the clock.10:05. He walked to the windows and adjusted the blinds for the hundredth time. The phone rang and he dove for it.

“Hello.”

“Hello, handsome.” The voice at the other end of the phone was upbeat, but decidedly tired.

“Hunts,” he had no problem recognizing the deep sultry voice.

“I’m hunting up a taxi right now, the traffic’s not too bad. I should be home in about forty minutes.”

“I’ll start some breakfast.” 

“You haven’t eaten yet, Mr. Early to Rise?”

“I think my appetite’s picking up. Want anything special?”

“I do have a thing for chili rellenos, but bacon and eggs would be wonderful.”

“You got it, babe.”

“Got to run, Mac. I see an empty cab.”

She hung up and Mac dialed a local restaurant.

“Mama’s,” the voice on the other end answered.

“Rosaria?”

“Mac, long time no hear. How’s my favorite fix-it-man? That knee of yours getting any better?”

“Yeah, Rosaria. The knee is finally on the mend. Thanks for asking. I’m wondering, can I get a home delivery?”

“For you, Mac, anything.”

Mac finished chatting with Rosaria and hung up. He squeezed some fresh juice and set the table.

The chili relleno’s made it to Mac’s place before Hunts did. Mac put some in the warmer for breakfast and stashed the rest in the freezer for later consumption.

Hunts knocked on the door and a very happy man opened it and gave her a big hug and a warm kiss hello.

“Wow, I may have to leave more often if I get this kind of reception every time I come back.”

He let the hug subside and finally noticed the long package in her hand.

“Are you happy to see me or is that a frozen snake in your hand?”

“I am happy to see you.” She laughed. “And this is for you. You should be able to use it soon.”

She handed Mac the package and he opened it carefully.

Inside the wrapping was a beautiful wooden cane. The handle was a finely detailed bear head in an earth colored burnished metal.

“It’s beautiful, Hunts.” Mac was overcome.  
“You are the bear, Mac; the introspective, intuitive protector of others. You are strong for those who need your strength. You give aid and comfort to all who pass within your heart. It’s a powerful totem animal for you.”

“Thank you, Hunts. You are too generous.”

“I am also starved, let’s eat.”

“Chili relleno’s!” She was pleasantly delighted. “Just where did you get chili relleno’s from?”

“Trade secret,” he said as he put breakfast on the table.

After they had eaten Hunts cleared the dishes to the sink.

“I’ll go take a shower and then we can go for our walk on the beach.”

Mac looked at Hunts seriously.

“You’ve had about 3 hours sleep and you’ve worked a full nine hours. Don’t you think you need to rest a bit before we tackle the world?”

Hunts thought for a minute.

“Okay, how about a compromise. I’ll go take a shower and freshen up. We’ll take a nice big blanket with us, and after we go for an abbreviated walk on the beach, we can curl up on the blanket. You can rest and I’ll take a nap. When I wake up, we can finish our walk.”

MacGyver was going to argue the point, but saw that ‘don’t give me grief’ look in her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll take what I can get.”

The beach was completely empty. When they finally settled onto the beach blanket, Hunts took no time at all to fall into a deep sleep.

Mac lay next to Hunts, holding her close, watching her sleep. He kissed her forehead tenderly and practiced the difficult words. He whispered into her hair.

“I love you, Hunts.”

He promised himself and her that he would say the words as soon as she woke.

She slept for nearly three hours. When she awoke, he looked into her soft brown eyes.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“The sun and the salt air have driven you mad.” She is so beautiful. “I love you, MacGyver.”

He kissed her tenderly, as if she would break.

“It’s not the salt air that makes me speak, Hunts, it’s you. I feel so alive in your presence. My life is better because you are in it. I can’t lose you. I didn’t find your note right away this morning. When I thought that you had left, I felt like a part of me was missing.”

“All morning I’ve wanted to settle things and return to you. There is a strong attraction between us that is happening on many levels. I was hoping you felt it too.”

They got up from their sandy bed and continued their walk. The temperate weather turned cold and decidedly overcast. Reluctantly, they headed back home.

Mac had a doctor’s appointment later that week. The doctor was impressed with the improvements in the knee.

“Your range of motion has improved remarkably. The swelling has receded. How’s the pain these days?”

“I’m only taking something for the pain every now and then at night right now.”

“Well, I have to tell you, Mac. I was going to recommend arthroscopic surgery so we could take a look inside and see why the healing process wasn’t happening, but this looks real good to me. I don’t think we have to do that now.”

“Doc, do you think I might be able to switch to a cane soon?”

“Yes, I’d keep the brace on for a while longer though, but I think I can clear you to use a cane whenever you feel you’re up to it. What happened to turn everything around?”

“My girlfriend has been massaging it quite a bit and we’ve been walking on the beach almost every day.”

“Well, I’d say keep on doing what you’re doing. There’s a marked improvement in the joint and the surrounding tissue. Make an appointment to see me in another three weeks and then we’ll talk about putting you back to work on a light schedule.”

Mac hurried out to Hunts. She was waiting outside next to the Rover.

“Good news?” She had been waiting on tenterhooks, wanting to know.

“Doc says I can start using the cane, that whatever I’m doing is working, but I know it’s you. You made the difference.”

“I’m glad.” She gave him a congratulatory hug.

Upon reaching home, they went through what was now their normal routine, but when they settled into bed, Mac had Hunts lie down.

“You’ve been taking care of me, Hunts. Now that I’m feeling better, it’s time for me to reciprocate.”

He massaged her back and shoulders, hands and feet. He tried to remember what she had done to him and how she had done it. By the end of the massage Hunts was totally relaxed and sleepy.

She reached up to pull him down into a sexy kiss. Hunts was ever so slightly frisky. MacGyver know that if he pressed it, he could probably make love to her tonight, but he didn’t press it. Turning the bedroom lights off, he drew her into the circle of his arms and settled in for the night. She kissed him once more.

“You have any life jackets?” She asked in her most seductive voice.

He had to think about it for a second or so.

“No. I don’t believe I do. It’s been a while since I’ve needed them.”

“Well, my love, I think we need them now.” She gave Mac one of her most beatific smiles he had ever seen.

“What about the three weeks?”

“You’ve gotten so much better in the time we’ve been together. I think we can go ahead with our plans tonight. Where’s the nearest drug store?”

“Over at Pendelton and Scott. I’ll go get some.”

“You will not.” She said, rolling out of bed. “You’ve expended a lot of energy. Now it’s my turn. You rest here while I get some life jackets.”

“Here, take the keys to the Rover. It’s got a full tank of gas.You should be there and back in twenty minutes.”

Hunts caught the keys and rolled into clothes.

“How late are they open?”

“All night, but I’d rather not wait that long.” He gave her his most devastating MacGyver smile.

“Hold that thought, lover,” she said as she exited the bedroom and galloped down the stairs and headed out the door.

Forty five minutes went by and MacGyver was frantic with worry, but in her haste she’d left her cell phone behind so there was no way to contact Hunts. The phone rang and Mac picked it up, expecting Hunts to have some problem.

“Mac? Geeesus, Mac is that you?”

“Connally? What’s wrong?”

The telecommunications supervisor from the Phoenix Foundation seemed really upset.

“We were monitoring the local radio bands and we heard about a DUI head-on, and one of the cars was your Rover. We thought it was you till the police preliminary reports said a woman was driving the Rover.”

Mac’s stomach turned inside out.

“Connally, did you get any more information on the accident?”

“Just that one driver was dead at the scene and another took over thirty minutes to dig out of the car with the jaws-of-life.”

“No,” Mac whispered to himself. “You don’t know which driver was killed, do you?”

“No, Mac. I’m sorry to break the bad news to you.”

“It’s okay, listen Connally, I’ve got to get to the hospital.” MacGyver put the receiver back on the phone. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. Lifting the phone, he dialed the local taxi service.

“Oh, God, let her be alive. Please let her be alive!” 

The winter rains had finally come. The roadways glistened with the reflected streetlights. They were like stars – too bright to look at. MacGyver stared out at the night and saw nothing, his mind too numb to feel, his heart too heavy. Had the rainy night claimed his lover? Sadness rolled through him and over him, like waves, drowning him in its persistent ache. Eternity stretched before him. Empty and alone, he waited.

He noticed Hunt’s cell phone on the table. He lifted the phone and turned it on. Looking for the address book, he found it and scrolled through the names and numbers there. He didn’t know whom to call. What to say?

He knew so little about her; only that he loved her and she loved him. He heard the tires of the taxi crunching on the asphalt surface outside his front windows. He placed it into his jacket pocket. Steeling himself against the very worst, he took up his cane and exited the houseboat. His heart pounded all the way to the hospital.

The emergency admittance room was strangely empty and quiet when he arrived.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for a woman. She was involved in an automobile accident several hours ago.”

“Her name?”

“Hunts Starlight.”

“Are you a relative?”

“No.”

“I’m afraid only relatives are being allowed in.”

Mac was tempted to lie and say he was related, but then thought better of it.

“My name’s MacGyver. We’ve been living together…”

“MacGyver, so you’re MacGyver. Go to the fourth floor. The head nurse will show you her room.”

In the elevator, Mac leaned heavily against the back wall and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He spoke to the elevator gods.

He got off on the fourth floor. At the nurse’s station, he said the magic word again, MacGyver, and was escorted to Hunts’ room. The nurse on duty talked quietly to him.

“She kept telling the paramedics and firemen that she had to get home to MacGyver, but she couldn’t remember your phone number – probably the shock. All she would say was that she had to get back to MacGyver. The firemen said it wasn’t an easy rescue.”

“She’s got fractures of the right arm and leg. We’ve stabilized her condition; she’s under heavy sedation for the pain. Her prognosis is good. She’s in excellent health and she’s strong.”

“Do you know if her family has been contacted?”

“I’m not sure. I think the police are trying to take care of that.”

The nurse left, and MacGyver went to Hunts’ bedside. You could barely tell that there was a beautiful woman under all the bandages, casts, and bruised and battered skin. He touched her hand and kissed her cheek.

“It’s going to be all right, my love. I’m here for you.”

Mac pulled out the cell phone and accessed the address book again. Scrolling, he found her office number and auto dialed it.

“You have reached the office of Hunts Starlight,” a youthful male voice said, “she is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message or dial O to leave a message for me, Chris Uri, her personal assistant.”

Mac left Chris a voice mail. Within five minutes Hunts’ cell phone rang. Mac introduced himself and explained the situation. Chris told Mac not to worry, that he would notify her family immediately.

Mac returned to his vigil. The night nurse attempted to get him to go home and rest, but he was persistent about staying with her. He spent the night talking to Hunts, telling her how much he loved her, how happy she made him feel. He just kept talking.

Within two hours, a dark haired man stepped through the doorway, and Mac knew that this was a relative of Hunts’, he was just three or four inches taller than she, darker complexion, with shoulder length curly hair. 

His dark eyes penetrated to Mac’s soul.

“My name’s MacGyver.” Mac offered a hand of friendship to the newcomer.

“Dario, Dario Starlight. I’m Hunts’ younger brother.”

The two men shook hands firmly. Dario walked to Hunt’s bedside, leaned forward and kissed her.

“The nurse explained her condition to me.”

She’s a strong woman,” Mac commented.

“Yes, very strong.”

“She’s been helping me out with a knee injury. Taking good care of me. I’ve improved so much I won’t have to have surgery. She’s become a good part of my life, Dario.”

“She can’t do anything by half.”

Dario turned his concerned gaze to MacGyver and Mac didn’t know what to expect.

“My sister cares about people. The fact that she trusted you so completely to stop her life and tend to you for several weeks, leads me to believe that you are a trustworthy man and a special person. I have a situation. I want to be here for her, but I have a wife in labor up north. She needs me also. I am asking if you can be here for Hunts in my place?”

“Don’t worry, Dario. I’ll stay with her and let you know the minute her condition changes. You better get back to your wife.” 

“Thank you.”

“When’s the next flight out?”

“I’m a private pilot. So I leave as soon as I get back to the airport.”

Dario kissed Hunts good-bye.

“I leave you in good hands, sister.”

As Dario was leaving he hugged Mac. 

“Have a safe flight and congratulations on your new baby.”

“Thank you, MacGyver. I will pray that everything goes well for all of us.”

Mac got the strange feeling that he was now much closer to being a part of the family. It was a good feeling. He’d been part of many different types of extended families. This one promised to be the most intense of them all.

Pulling a chair up to her bed, he sat and talked to her for hours. Talked to her until his throat was dry. Finally, he lowered the guardrail and laid his head down next to her and slept.

He felt a hand caress his hair. His head came up with a start and he saw her looking at him with the eyes of love.

“Hello, handsome.”

“Hello, yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been sleeping in a meat grinder.”

“Ouch.”

“I guess our evening of wild passion is off?”

“Don’t count on it,” Mac said with a boyish grin. He took her hand and kissed it.

“I’m a confirmed lover, remember? You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

She gave him a weak smile, her eyes half closed.

“I’m so tired, Mac.”

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I know you will.”

As she drifted off to sleep, Mac used her cell phone to call Dario and Chris, to update them on Hunts’ condition.

It was decided that when she was released from the hospital, it would be better for Hunts to be in her own environment during the healing process. By this time Mac’s knee was also doing much better, so he volunteered to stay with her and take care of her personal needs. That decided, they were ferried up North by the new father, Dario.

Hunts was introduced to her new niece and, of course, Mac was introduced to family and friends. He was part of Hunts’ inner circle now.

MacGyver lifted Hunts onto the freshly made bed. Though they shared that bed, they still hadn’t shared true intimacy yet. Hunts’ injuries were a deciding factor.

Hunts pulled her purse off the bedside stand and took a twenty out of it. Pulling Mac close, she made a request.

“I want you to ‘safely’ go to the drug store and get us an extra large box of life jackets, MacGyver.”

Mac took the money and tucked it back into her purse.

“We’re not going to need life jackets any more.” A smile lingered on his lips.

“Husbands don’t have to wear them with their wives.” His smile became a broad grin. “Unless you don’t want to have beautiful babies?”

“Am I hearing right?” Hunts stuck her little finger into her ear, trying to clear any obstruction. Then she tapped the side of her head several times. “Did I just get a proposal of marriage from a certain ‘marriage shy’ male of my acquaintance?”

“Yes, ma’ am, you certainly did,” he affirmed her observation.

“My, my. Do I have to say ‘yes’ quickly, before it melts?”

“Take all the time in the world, I’m not changing my mind now or ever.”

She pulled him into the bed with her and devoured his mouth in a long, sweet kiss.

“I like this new you.” She stated fondly.

“When I thought for a moment that I had lost you. When there was no you in my future, I felt such despair. I don’t ever want to feel that again.”

“Hunts MacGyver, I’ll have to get used to that.”

She unbuttoned her silk nightshirt with his help and shed the garment.

“We still have to contend with two casts.” 

“Nothing’s going to get in our way,” Hunts said with confidence. “Just think of this as another of life’s challenges. You are ‘up’ for a challenge, aren’t you, Mac?”

“Yes, I’m ready to love you and be loved by you.”

MacGyver could feel his heart pounding, the blood surging throughout his body. His flesh swelled to its capacity. He kissed her, finding her mouth a delicacy. The curve of her neck was warm, pulsing, inviting. The nipples of her breasts became pronounced and potent in his mouth, and he gave them all of his attention, to her great delight. His kisses moved on to the soft, subtle skin of her belly, lingering there with moist, hot kisses, coming at last to her nether lips. Pressing open the petals of her body, he licked and sucked there, seeking her fleshy flower. He focused on giving her pleasure after pleasure.

He continued on, knowing that men were microwaves and women were slow, hot, sumptuous ovens. He held on, and on, waiting for the right time. Hotter and hotter she grew. Needing him, wanting him. She asked for his penetration, wanted him to bury himself deep inside her with all his strength. She wanted to feel him, hold him, and help him to find his own pleasure.

He entered her. Moving slowly, wanting so much to explode inside her heat as she convulsed all around him. Her orgasms were strong and they pushed him over the edge, but he had to hold on. He forced himself to wait past each next moment. He felt her, heard her find release. Her body relaxed, falling from the skies of love. Mac followed her. Emptied her, filled her, letting his body release its pent-up energy. He, too, fell deliriously, spiraling down, spent and satisfiec. They fell into each other’s embrace. The air was filled with their gentle sighs, their hearts pounding, their skin flushed with the rush of creation’s heat.

“You are a generous lover, my darling,” Hunts commented with sleepy, sensual eyes.

They slept.

He awoke and she wasn’t beside him. He heard the telltale sound of water running in the bathroom and saw her wheel herself back to bed. “You should have woken me up. I would have helped you to the bathroom.”

“Dear heart, you couldn’t help the proverbial fly from the wall right now. That was some good stuff you got there. I’m impressed.”

Mac tried to lift his head to protest and found he couldn’t.

“You got me, babe. You’re pretty good yourself, but we do need to do something about those casts.”

“They will be off in a couple of weeks.”

“I know, but we’re both showing signs of abrasions and boo-boos.” Mac held up his arm where the cast had raked the skin in the heat of the moment.

Hunts pulled herself back into the bed. 

“I think we need to cover the casts in a soft material or we both might not live through the night. I’ve got just the thing.” Reaching into the bedside stand, Mac pulled out a regal roll of duct tape.

Hunts held her cast protectively.

“Mac, I don’t know if I want to become a MacGyver mummy?”

“Wait.” He dredged himself up from the bed and into the closet, returning to the bed with several flannel pillowcases. He placed the cases over the casts and using only a minimal amount of duct tape secured them into place.

“There, that should hold us.”

“Thank you, Mac,” Hunts said, cuddling her kinder, gentler cast. 

“Mac, being with you is a joy and a blessing.”

“Let’s make a beautiful baby,” Mac asked with love in his heart.

“Yes, I know we can do that,” Hunts replied as the baby making began again in earnest.


End file.
